spitfirs dressingroom
by Fan1favejewel
Summary: It's your friends birthday and he is a big fan of spitfire, but he was a special present. this is a repost of my first fanfic.


You and a friend went to see the Wonderbolts perform in Canterlot and your friend was a massive fan of Spitfire. As it was his birthday, you took him to this show. After the show, your friend wanted you to do a favor and you accepted as you wanted his day to be perfect. He wanted you to take pictures of Spitfire naked for him, you reluctantly accept. You ask him how you will be able to do it. Security is tight; he doubts he could sneak in. Your friend comes up with a plan as he is a Unicorn with a decent amount of spells, he shrinks you down and the camera to the size of an ant and puts you about where the female Wonderbolts private changing room inside, hiding next to a chair leg. Spitfire was wearing her flight suit with big blue boots. She was sweating heavily, dripping down her lips. Her flight suit was tight on her body, her nipples can be seen through it, her massive breasts bounce with every earth quaking step. She also had a big soft looking ass as her tail swished side to side, she was so curvy. Her foot was near you, it was the size of a house. You looked up and saw her slowly release the zipper on the front of her suit. It was nearly time... You have 5 minutes till you grow back. But you soon forget how much time you have as your mouth starts to water while her breast fall out of her suit as she slid her suit down her curvaceous body. She turns towards to the clothing rack in your lift up your phone to take the perfect words oh shit run through your head as you feel the spell wearing try to run out the dressing room but she is too fast for you and she has a tight grip on your arm.

"I am s s sorry" you stammered.

Spitfire stared dead at you until she utter something surprising.

"No need "she replied.

"Are gonna call security on me are you?"you mumbled.

"Not if you do me a favor" she hinted as a devilish smile crept across her luscious lips and let go of her tight grip on you.

"What ever you want me to do" you eagerly accept .

"Well then eager beaver" she giggled.

She gently placed her hand on your chest and leaned and kissed you . She kissed like she had been longing to ,do so for years ,and this was her only both drifted off and unknowingly shifted into a French started to moan into your mouth ,but sensed you were running out of breath and broke the kiss. She turned around sat on the chair in her dressing room and motioned you toward her. She turned her head and blushed as she spread her legs exposing her wet marehood. You got the clue and knelt down so you were eye to rosebud which looked more like a daffodil blossom due to her smooth yellow skin.

Spitfires intoxicating aroma started drift into your nose making the task at hand more pleasurable than just getting the chance to eat out your good friends idle .You decide to start by lifting your head and bring your tongue to the bottom of Spitfire's wet marehood, and slid it upward, tasting the juices that leaked out. She gasped and shivered as she felt her most sensitive area being played with. It felt so good, even that tease, that more of her juices trickled out of her.

You continued lapping at Spitfires marehood, tasting the sweet juices that leaked out. A few more licks later, and you decide to stick the tip of your tongue within her. She shrieks as she felt his tongue enter her. Her whole body shuddered from the intense feeling, being way better than she imagined.

Her reaction make you curious of how far she can go and you push her by sticking more of your tongue inside of her and move it around a bit. As this was going on, Spitfire whimpers and moans from the amount of pleasure of your tongue going to work inside her. She spread her hind legs further, giving you all the room you need. A few seconds later she climaxed and the splash went all over your face,part of your mane,and the stone floor. You hadn't tasted anything this sweet since the last cider season when you bought some cider from apple fell back onto the table in her dressing room and stared up at the ceiling , her breathing heavy from the heated session just seconds ago.

After a while, Spitfire steadily got back up on her feet. Her legs were shaky, but getting eaten out wasn't enough to satisfy her thrill, not when the best part was still ahead.

Suddenly a security guard knocked on the door and they both turned their head in the direction of the door

"is everything ok miss Spitfire,"the guard asked.

Spitfire quickly caught her breath from the surprise and replied "yes everything is fine I just stubbed me toe,but it not broken or anything it was just the shock of pain, I'll be ok though."

"Ok 'well Let us know if the is a problem then."

" I will."

Immediately turned their heads to look into each other eyes and held that gaze until Spitfire spoke.

"Are you ready to do something only a stallion and a mare can do together?" she asked seductively.

You reluctantly say yes ,because what other choice do you have?She walked through the clothes on the rack ,her tailed swayed back and forth as she did,then motioned for you to follow . Behind the rack was a leather couch which she laid across and spread her legs on. Her dripping wet marehood turned you on even step up and guid your member it to her exposed marehood, prodding it slightly and moving it along the length of her wet flower, teasing her with the pleasurable feeling.

Spitfire moaned quietly from the feeling. Her body wanted you inside of her so badly, and more of her juices leaked out. Once you had enough, You slide the head of your member inside of her. As you guid it in,and moan deeply from the tightness of her insides.

Once content with being inside Spitfire You begin to slide out, and back in again in a steady pace. Spitfire became unstable from the thrusting, and she let out a gasp from every little thrust. It felt so good inside, and wave upon wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Harder...please..." she begged

Heeding her command, thrusted in more of your member, grunting a bit with every thrust. The feeling of Spitfire's tight walls felt great. She gasped again from the thrusts.

Spitfire managed to thrust back as much as she could , moving in rhythm with her stallion of the day. More of her juices leaked out, and she shut her eyes and went with the current, her previously repressed moans being released, which said you were doing a great job of pleasuring her.

You moan deeply. The pleasure contained in this experience was bringing you closer and closer to orgasm, and you were nearing your breaking point.

Spitfire could barely even think about what she was doing. She could feel her climax coming, and she wanted it badly, which should've been pretty soon, given Your hard and fast thrusting in and out of her marehood gave her such a deep, delightful sensation.

Then she hit her climax. A flood of juices rushed out of her and went around Your cock, coating it quickly. She collapsed on the couch, and yelled out in pleasure. It was quite surprise by the amount of juices that exploded out of her. They basically left your nether regions and couch drenched with her love juices.

Spitfire took a deep breath and slowly realized that You hadn't finished yet. In a fit of lust and adrenaline, she pulled your member out of her marehood, turned around, and crawled under you before stroking your stallionhood with her hand as fast as she could.

"I'm finishing you, no matter how much it takes. You are deserving of it."

She kept stroking it, even as sweat dripped down from own her body. You couldn't take it anymore. You bared your teeth as a thick stream seed spurt out of your stallionhood toward Spitfire's face. She was surprised how much of seed got onto her face, but she moaned at its warm, sticky feel.

Panting heavily, you get the last of your cum out before falling flat on your back, tired from all the heated sex. Spitfire collapses next to you ,coated in juices and exhausted from bucking her so hard. However, she had enough leftover energy to climb on top and give you a kiss.

"If you don't mind answering , was that your first time?" You ask curiously.

"Nope," she replied.

"Really?" You react with widened eyes. "I haven't seen you with any stallions in the newspaper before. Who did you have your first time with, if I may ask?"

"Soarin' "she chuckled.

"Him, really?" You gasp. "I would have never guessed."

"Why not ?"she calmly asks.

"Well the looks you give (insert pony here) it made me think you were doing something together ."

Spitfire and took note of this nodded then said "So...assuming you have no plans to see me again, let's agree not to let anypony know about this it would be bad for my reputation ."

Before you could answer, a voice interrupted "Because we wouldn't want this to get out, huh?"

Spitfire's eyes widened, knowing that wasn't your voice. As she looked past her, he could see the feet of paparazzi that came to interview her behind her.

The yellow mare froze in fear as the indistinct voices began to ask paparazzi looking right at her, she gasped in terror and covered her face in shame.

Then a you recognize the voice of your friend and see him glaring at you with anger.

Oh, ... I'm so sorry..."you pleaded.

He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Go ahead, tell me how I'm a whore or whatever for doing this" you giggle.

He shook his head again with closed eyes and put a hand on your shoulder. "Bro... honestly, in your position, I would've done the same."

"You mean... you're not mad at me?"

"Nah, you got me something better than a picture"

"What do you mean?"

"A live in person view,but it was also a traumatic experience because you got to see more of you than I would have wanted"he said with a grin.

Your pupils shrink in realization you were try to reach for clothes on the rack ,but they were swept away when paparazzi busted then end you end up cuddling with/covering spitfire.


End file.
